Ce He Mise Le Ulaigt? The Two Trees
by Digikitty
Summary: Its my first Song fic one-shot, so please have mercy on me. Saloma is in her shop, and is thinking about Daisuke


This fic was inspired by a song of Loreena McKennitt. The title of the post is also the title of the song. Its a Saloma/Daisuke songfic that I though fit this song very well. Basically Saloma is thinking about Daisuke and how he is part of Gospel. ^.^ Also note, I get my info from other people, I have yet to actually see the episode, so this goes by what very little I know. Also note that this is not my best work, and its my first song fic/ one shot. Hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Beloved gaze in thine own heart,  
  
The holy tree is growing there:  
  
From joy the holy branches start,  
  
And all the trembling flowers they bear.  
  
The changing colors of it fruit  
  
Have dowered the stars with merry light;  
  
The surety of its hidden root  
  
Has planted quiet in the night.  
  
Saloma stood in the quiet stillness of her flower shop, which she had just closed for the night. She was watering all of the various plants, and let her thoughts wander as she did so. Like they had over the past few days, her mind wandered to the subject of Daisuke Hayami.  
  
The shaking of its leafy head  
  
Has given the waves their melody.  
  
And made my lips and music wed,  
  
Murmuring a wizard's song for thee.  
  
There the Loves a circle go,  
  
The flaming circle of our days.  
  
Gyring, spiring to and fro,  
  
In those ignorant leafy ways;  
  
Daisuke and her had grown up together, and had been very good friends. Saloma had a feeling that it could have been something more, if they hadn't drifted apart, each going a different way. They were still friends, though.   
  
Remembering all that's shaken here  
  
And how the winged sandals dart,  
  
Thine eyes grow full of tender care;  
  
Beloved gaze in thine own heart.  
  
She'd been so happy to meet up with Daisuke again after having been away from him for so long. They had taken Netto and his friends up into the mountains for a trip. It has been fun to be with Daisuke again, remembering how close they had been.  
  
  
  
Gaze no more in the bitter glass  
  
The demons, with their subtle guile,  
  
Lift up before us when they pass,  
  
Or only gaze a little while;  
  
For there a fatal image grows  
  
That the stormy night receives,  
  
Roots half hidden under the snow,  
  
Broken boughs and blackened leaves.  
  
When she had woken up that night to find the Daisuke wasn't in the cabin with anyone else, she had become a little suspicious. She had been on the look out for a Hacker, and wondered ever so slightly that if Daisuke could be that person.  
  
For all things turn to barennes  
  
In the dim glass the demons hold,  
  
The glass of outer weariness,  
  
Made when God slept in times of old.  
  
Saloma hadn't wanted to think that, it made her heart sick. Why would her friend, the very person she had grown up with and knew so well, be a part of the net mafia group Gospel?  
  
There, through the broken branches, go  
  
The ravens of unresting thought:  
  
Flying, crying, to and fro,  
  
Cruel claw and hungry throat,  
  
Or else they stand and sniff the wind,  
  
And shake their ragged wings: alas!  
  
Thy tender eyes grow all unkind,  
  
Gaze no more in the bitter glass.  
  
It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She knew that Daisuke couldn't truly be evil. He was her best friend! How could he betray their friendship like this? She was a Net Agent, sworn to protect Net Society at all costs, so she would have to fight him, right?   
  
Beloved, gaze in thine own heart,  
  
The holy tree is growing there;  
  
From joy the holy branches start,   
  
And all the trembling branches bare.  
  
Remembering all that's shaken here  
  
And how the winged sandals dart,  
  
Thine eyes grow full of tender care:  
  
Beloved, gaze in thine own heart.  
  
No, he was still her friend, she knew that much. Even if he had joined Gospel, it wasn't for the reason of destroying the world, like they wanted. Saloma knew her friend to well to believe he could be part of something like that. Whatever reasons he had, she knew that deep down his heart was still good, and that it would remain that way. 


End file.
